KUNG FU PANDA-LEYES DE LA EVOLUCION
by I am W.M.R.E
Summary: Después de la derrota de diversos enemigos po al conseguir dominar el Chi entrena con sus amigos como rol de nuevo maestro pero un nuevo enemigo aparecerá con sed de sangre y destrucción solo con objetivo saber que él es el más fuerte del universo y tiene los ojos puestos en po (mi fanfic contiene violencia, sexo, groserías, sangre y TIPO, y algunas cosas referentes a algunos anime


Sinopsis

Después de la derrota de diversos enemigos po al conseguir dominar el Chi entrena con sus amigos como rol de nuevo maestro pero un nuevo enemigo aparecerá con sed de sangre y destrucción solo con objetivo saber que él es el más fuerte del universo y tiene los ojos puestos en po (mi fanfic contiene violencia, sexo, groserías, sangre y TIPO, y algunas cosas referentes a algunos animes de mi gusto) otra cosa es mi primer fanfic critiquen con huevos para que mejore

 **Capitulo:1 Soy** **Bishamon** **dios de la guerra**

Po al dominar el Chi vive pacíficamente con sus amigos y con su nuevo rol como maestro tiene muchas cosas a cargo, cosa que al no estar acostumbrado y trata de adaptándose al nuevo rol de vida mientras en otro lugar muy légano:

 **Junichi(soldado)** : Señor me informan que un panda que la gente le llama el guerrero dragón a derrotado al espíritu guerrero KAI y no solo eso a diversos enemigos como al demonio kipá

 **Bishamon: ¡cómo! esto es imposible su Chi era fuerte solo yo podría derrotar a una escoria como kai y kipa, Junichi dime cómo fue que derroto a kai ¿uso algún tipo de técnica?**

 **Junichi: No señor también domina el Chi igual que usted de hecho es un maestro del Chi y a entrenado a toda una aldea de pandas junto a otros guerreros**

 **Bishamon: mmm… pues creo que ya es hora de que la gente estúpida sepa quién es Bishamon** dios de la guerra e, estado ausente más de miles de año y soy el más poderoso de china no es más soy el más poderoso del universo, mi Chi supera a los demás guerrero es hora de que la sangre se derrame el débil deberá caer pues estas son las leyes de la evolución el cazador debe casar a su presa **Junichi dime donde se encuentra tal guerrero**

 **Junichi: En un lugar llamado el valle de la paz, en el palacio de jade.**

 **Bishamon: perfecto no sabe a lo que se enfrenta Junichi ve y analiza la fuerza de Chi que pose si te derrota es un buen rival lleva a tus guerrero.**

 **(MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PALACIO DE JADE) po se encontraba leyendo diversos rollos en la gruta de dragon para su desarrollo como maestro**

 **Po: válgame porque tanta letrita y que cosas tan aburridas dicen al perecer ser maestro no es nada fácil. (Se escucha ruidos por detrás) voltea rápidamente quien es.**

 **Tigresa: ¡soy yo po! no te espantes (se le queda mirando seriamente cruzada de brazos) dígame maestro como a estado**

 **Po:(po voltea le regala una sonrisa) pues para serte sincero aburrido solo mira esto cuantas letritas quien invento esto (se levanta y se dirige asta a ella para hablar mejor) de repente tropieza y caí arriba de tigresa en una pose comprometedora.**

 **Tigresa: hay dios tenerlo tan cerca me pone tan nerviosa pero la necesidad de abrazarlo y tenerlo junto a mí son inmensas esperen (se pone sonrojada) al parecer po al tener tan cerca a tigresa tubo una erección y tigresa lo avía notado**

 **Po: no Dios creo que ya lo noto**

 **Tigresa: está bien are como que no sentí nada. ¡po! Ya quítate de enzima**

 **Po: así claro déjame ayudarte a levantarte (nervioso) este para que querías verme.**

 **Tigresa: a no solo quería hablar con Tigo desde que llegamos de la villa de pandas no he podido charlas con Tigo y felicitarte por ser tan buen maestro siempre me sorprendes además no tengo nada que hacer acabamos de llegar tan solo ayer y a estado muy tranquila la situación**

 **Po: WoW gracias tigresa jiji por acordarte de mí (silencio incomodo) aap quieres ayudarme a leer estos pergaminos es muy aburrido estar solo (tigresa asiente con la cabeza y se sienta a lado de po).**

 **Po sentado junto a ella y el silencio incomodo que se, sentía en el aire voltea a verla ella lucia tan hermosa como siempre y más con su nuevo chaleco amarillo y por alguna extraña razón paso por todos esos momentos de su vida que avía pasado con ella tanto buenos como malos recordando el día que la vio por primera vez ella es la razón por la que siguió el camino del kung fu, pero también recordó momentos tristes como cuando shen con su bala de su cañón la saco a flote y casi la pierde, en tan solo ese momento tenía ganas de protegerla abrazarla, en la cabeza de po le daba vueltas como loco hasta que con una sola palabra describió lo que sentí por ella "AMOR" al saber lo que sentía por ella tomo una decisión que tanto como mente y corazón le pedían a gritos díselo.**

 **Po: ¡tigresa! Te puedo decir algo que siento es algo serio**

 **Tigresa: claro po tú me puedes decir cualquier cosa sabes que somos los mejores amigos y compañeros**

 **Po: este desde hace tiempo yo…**

 **De repente alguien llega a la gruta del dragón era mei mei junto a otros dos pandas**

 **Mei mei: ¡po están atacando el valle!**

 **Po: en la mente de po (maldición justo en el peor momento T-T tendrá que esperar es tan solo cosa del destino) está bien vamos a la acción ¿que son bandidos, robo?**

 **Mei mei: no solo lo atacan sin razón y uno de ellos te busca**

 **Tigresa: ¡vamos! Que estamos esperando luego hablamos po en marcha**

 **Los dos guerreros se dirigían al valle de la paz y de tras lo seguían los 4 furiosos listos para la acción**

 **Continuara…**

 **Ok mis chavos, amigos y compadres, primos, abuelos, tíos y tías les traigo mi primer fanfic y la verdad nunca he escrito uno en mi pequeña y corta vida y espero sus críticas tanto negativas como positivas. Lanzarme la verdad a la cara que les gusto y que no, que me falta y que me sobra porque así aprendo de mis errores sean los más directos y sinceros con migo sin más que decir ASTA LA VISTA BABY…(posdata esperen otro capitulusho como este no diré cuando lo subiré pero volveré siempre vuelvo tal vez no hoy o mañana pero volveré).**


End file.
